RyuseiRanger30
is the 30th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 79th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Tsubaki and the boys try to awaken the true power of the Epic Holy Tablet, but with the Bloodmare X trying to intervene things become difficult. Synopsis Nausicaa explains that the RyuseiRangers can use the Holy Tablet's true power, the Super Dimensonal Makeover GalaxyDresser, to once again seal Demon Voice. However, Tsubaki objects, believing Daisuke doesn't truly want to fight General Nu, whilst Daisuke argues against her, stating that defeating Niewial is the only way to save the everyone's dream and future. The next day, after both Tsubaki and Daisuke sort out their feelings with help from Ray and Phemius, the boys ask Odysseus about what happened between him and Trivia. He said that the Great King in the past sealed Trivia 300 years ago. Then he meets Nestor, Phemius' older brother, when he was works as a simple adviser at Planet Odyssey, and despite having enjoying music and songs, Nestor chose not to stay by the King and Queen for the sake of evil's mastermind, which led Phemius into betraying him for abandoning the King, resulting transforms him into humanoid demon General Nu using Demon Voice from Niewial. As Tsubaki and the boys encourage Phemius to tell his brother about his true feeling, Phemius decides that they need to awaken Holy Tablet in order to face the DeviPunk army. Scarve, who taunts Doom and Glam about their failures, sends Deathtroyer duo to interrupt Tsubaki's ritual needed to awaken Holy Tablet, so the other RyuseiRangers fight against them to buy enough time for the Holy Tablet to become the GalaxyDresser. The RyuseiLunarious attempt to purify the duo, but General Nu manages to keep them on his side and allow them to escape. Swayed further by Niewial's influence, General Nu uses the dream aura he had gathered from Nagareboshi Academy's students to transform Doom and Glam into the super-armored Bloodmare X-II, which he sends them, along with DroneCore and HellCore army, to attack Amanogawa City. Major Events *Holy Tablet turns into GalaxyDresser. *More of Phemius and Nestor's past is revealed. *Scarve sends the Deathtroyer duo by order of Trivia to stop the RyuseiRangers from awakening the GalaxyDresser. **The duo attacks the RyuseiRangers for the first time since their presumably absence. **This is the first time General Nu reveals to be an actual Nestor and was brainwashed by Niewial. *The Deathtroyer duo nearly gets purified but General Nu destroy the RyuseiLunarious' Meteozooka from happening. *RyuseiLunarious performed SunMoon Piercing Shower for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *Lord Niewial *Maester Scarve *Blackgate *Thrash *General Nu *Doom *Glam *DroneCore and HellCore Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *King Odysseus *Queen Penelope Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': None. **'Disguise Coord used': Poet. *Tsubaki does not transform in this episode along with the other RyuseiRangers because she was trying to awaken the GalaxyDresser along with Phemius. *There is no monster-of-the-week, or second round robots battle in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime